Happy new thoughts
by Bebec
Summary: Nouvelle année ; nouveau recueil de drabbles ! Quelles seront donc les pensées plus qu'intimes de nos protagonistes ? {drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l'atelier du Collectif Noname}
1. Toxique

**Notes d'auteurs :**

 _Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Eh oui, j'ai décidé de publier un nouveau recueil pour les drabbles de l'atelier du Collectif. Nouvelle année nouveau recueil !_

 _Commençons donc avec le premier, tous ne concernant – pour cette fois – que nos deux heureux partenaires. Les ateliers ont lieu une à deux fois par mois en général, les publications sur ce recueil suivront donc le même rythme._

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Drabble n°1**

Mot (donné par Louisana) : _toxique_

Nombres de mots écrits : _113_ (c'est pas encore trop catastrophique)

* * *

 **TOXIQUE**

* * *

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Lucifer tourner joyeusement sur _son_ siège à _son_ bureau.

— Lucifer, je ne veux pas de vous ici !

— Pourquoi ?

— Votre présence est toxique, tant pour ma santé mentale que pour ma conscience professionnelle !

Lucifer fronça alors les sourcils et s'efforça de sentir avec dignité ses bras et son poignet, perplexe.

— Vous devez faire erreur, Inspectrice, dit-il alors. Je n'ai mis que mon habituel after-shave ce matin. À moins que-… Vous pensez que quelqu'un essaie de saboter ma prestance ?!

Chloé grogna de frustration et partit loin de cette toxicité humanoïde qui la suivit pourtant avec un entrain d'une égale mortalité pour ses nerfs.


	2. Réminiscence

**Drabble n°2**

Mot (donné par Mlle Mau) : _réminiscence_

Nombres de mots écrits : _128_

Ce passage a un lien direct avec l'épisode 11 de la troisième saison, je conseille donc à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu de ne pas lire ce drabble pour risque de spoil.

* * *

 **RÉMINISCENCE**

* * *

Lucifer et l'inspectrice approchèrent de la rambarde noire près de l'escalier qui surplombait la piste de dance du Lux.

— Vous voyez notre suspect ? cria Chloé pour se faire entendre.

Il balaya les clients en contrebas du regard et serra instinctivement sa main sur la rambarde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le souffle lui manqua soudainement et il sentit un frisson remonter rapidement le long de son dos. Une manifestation physique d'une vague réminiscence d'une même sensation antérieure à cet instant.

C'était idiot, mais…

Lui, ainsi penché vers la piste ; Chloé regardant elle aussi, non loin de lui, les clients…

Tout cela semblait étrangement _familier_.

— _Hého !_ Lucifer ?

Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête pour se concentrer sur sa partenaire.

Ce n'était sans doute rien.

Rien d'important.


	3. Câlin

**Drabble n°3**

Mot (donné par Mlle Mau) : _câlin_

Nombre de mots écrits : _129_

* * *

 **CÂLIN**

* * *

D'une certaine façon, « câlin » rimait avec « malin ».

Deux mots ayant la même terminaison, mais n'ayant cependant aucune réelle connexion entre eux.

Pourtant, elle-même ressentait une certaine connexion avec la personne qui la tenait à la fois si fermement et si amoureusement dans ses bras. Une connexion au-delà même des sens, des émotions ou de la simple satisfaction physique après l'acte.

L'acte était plaisant, certes. Elle n'aurait pu nier cela.

Mais, cette connexion était beaucoup plus significative. Beaucoup plus puissante.

Lentement, Chloé se retourna entre ses bras et connecta à son tour ses lèvres aux siennes. Câlinant, aimant et ressentant dans tout son être cette connexion unique.

Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu se targuer de faire un _câlin_ avec le _Malin_ ?

Cette rime lui appartenait.


	4. Nœud

**Drabble n°4**

Mot (donné par Mlle Mau) : _nœud_

Nombre de mots : _143_ (c'était nécessaire !)

* * *

 **NŒUD**

* * *

— Laissez-moi faire, Lucifer, proposa Chloé en s'approchant de ce dernier.

Après la dixième tentative infructueuse – selon ses critères bien trop hauts à atteindre en si peu de temps imparti – de façonner le nœud papillon parfait pour cette mission d'infiltration, Chloé en avait eu tout bonnement assez d'attendre le nœud « Messie ».

Elle prit la fine bande noire entre ses doigts et se concentra sur sa tâche sans se soucier du soupir dédaigneux de son partenaire.

L'inspectrice sourit, satisfaite de son œuvre et releva les yeux se rendant alors compte de leur proximité accrue.

Il la regarda.

Elle le regarda.

Et sursauta en entendant Ella les héler à l'entrée du bureau.

— Vous êtes prêt _Don Juan_ ?

Lucifer regarda une fois encore Chloé sans un mot et sortit à la suite de la légiste, laissant un tout autre nœud dans son sillage.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteurs :**

Et voilà qui conclut notre premier jet de drabbles en cette année 2018 !

J'espère que ces petits passages vous ont plu et que les prochains vous plairont tout autant. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review çà et là ; ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Je retourne me plonger dans « _**These war and games**_ » !

Bonne soirée et bon courage pour la semaine qui arrive! ;p


	5. Liqueur

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

 _Et non, malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre bien long de l'une des mes fics en cours, mais plutôt quatre nouveau drabbles sortis tout droit du dernier atelier drabbles du Collectif Noname organisé par Elizabeth (merci !)._

 _J'espère qu'ils vont plairont._

* * *

 **Drabble n° 5**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _liqueur_

Nombre de mots écrits : _118_

* * *

 **LIQUEUR**

* * *

Chloé tourna encore et encore les pages du dossier posé sur son bureau, cherchant encore et encore un indice décisif pour trouver le meurtrier.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

L'ami d'enfance ? Le voisin un peu trop au courant des habitudes de la victime pour être complètement innocent ?

Elle entendit un bruit de liquide près d'elle et releva la tête, dévisageant son partenaire et sa flasque penchée en un généreux déversoir de liqueur vers sa tasse de café.

— Lucifer !

— Hmmm ? _Ow,_ bien sûr ! Où sont mes manières, Inspectrice ? Tenez ! s'exclama-t-il en lui offrant la tasse, tout sourire.

Elle continua à le dévisager. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, demandant innocemment :

— Quoi ?

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Je me suis inspirée de la scène où il lui propose deux sortes de cafés hautement alcoolisés XD en toute innocence.


	6. Caramel

**Drabble n°6**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _caramel_

Nombre de mots écrits : _102_ (presque 100 !)

* * *

 **CARAMEL**

* * *

Le sucre.

Un composant alimentaire banal au premier abord, mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Vous le goûtez. Le savourez. Et… Vous ne pouvez plus vous en débarrassez quelle que soit votre volonté de lui échapper.

Chloé était coincée. Coincée dans un partenariat sucré.

Un caramel intriguant, alléchant et horriblement résistant qui ne la quittait plus. Lucifer Morningstar était ce sucre sournois. Cet élément intriguant qu'il fallait absolument étudier, tester pour ne plus vivre dans cette inconnue sans saveur.

Une saveur irrésistible. _Diabolique._

Le Diable tentateur imperméable à toute forme d'acidité son partenaire…

Son _caramel_ rien qu'à elle.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Compliqué à écrire bien que l'idée était là.

:/


	7. Bureau

**Drabble n°7**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _bureau_

Nombre de mots écrits : _145_ (vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi !)

* * *

 **BUREAU**

* * *

Elle passe ses mains sur sa peau.

Il goûte la sienne, l'embrase et la possède. Elle se perd dans ses caresses, ses tourments délectables.

Un gémissement. Une expression puissante de leur désir commun. Leurs mains qui se trouvent et se joignent sur ce bureau froid, ce catalyseur charnel.

Leur passion le brûle, le consume avec eux dans cette étreinte absente de toute raison. Elle ne sait plus rien, ne connaît personne si ce n'est lui.

Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses mains sur elle. Ses mains sur lui.

Aucun bureau. Aucune pensée.

Seulement eux.

Seulement lui.

Seulement elle.

— _Inspectrice ?!_

Chloé sursaute et se redresse vivement, rougissant devant son bureau et Lucifer assis au coin de celui-ci.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

— Très bien… marmonne-t-elle en cachant son visage écarlate derrière un dossier vide de tout contenu professionnel si ce n'est sa propre honte charnelle.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Un peu de smut, rêve érotique ou non (ça nous rappelle quelque chose, non ? XD), ça fait toujours plaisir !


	8. Temps

**Drabble n°8**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _temps_

Nombre de mots écrits : _110_

 _ **Attention !**_ Risque sérieux de spoiler pour toute personne n'ayant pas encore vu l'épisode 14 de la saison 3.

* * *

 **TEMPS**

* * *

Du temps.

C'est tout ce qui leur est nécessaire. Tout ce qui leur est indispensable à toutes les deux.

Juste un peu de _temps_.

Le temps pour Linda de ne plus voir, l'espace d'une seconde, la mère de Lucifer dans le corps assis devant elle. Ce corps exprimant ouvertement une détresse psychologique qu'elle ne peut pas ignorer.

Le temps pour Charlotte d'oublier, d'enfermer en toute sécurité cette expérience infernale qui reste collée à sa peau, à son âme.

Elles se regardent toutes les deux. Incertaines. Inquiètes.

Vulnérables dans ce temps qui défile.

— J-Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir par où commencer… avoue Charlotte.

Et Linda sourit.

—Prenez votre temps.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Au moins un drabble sans aucun lien avec Chloé et Lucifer !

Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver des petits passages à écrire en moins de sept minutes alors j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent malgré tout.

Laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit : ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Côté écriture-écriture,

J'ai décidé de continuer un peu _**« These war and games »**_ et ai donc entamé le chapitre trois. Je n'oublie pas toutes les autres, je me laisse juste conduire par l'inspiration du moment.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et vous souhaite un super weekend !

Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee X33333


	9. Sybarite

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Nouvelle série de drabbles sortis tout chaud de mon petit cerveau lors du dernier atelier drabbles du_ _ **Collectif Noname**_ _(on ne remerciera jamais assez Elizabeth Holmes pour ceux-ci !)._

 _Six nouveaux petits textes donc, passant du dialogue aux réflexions plus personnelles de plusieurs personnages de la série que nous aimons tant. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

 _Une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **Drabble n°9**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _sybarite_

Nombre de mots écrits : _102_

* * *

 **SYBARITE**

* * *

Une bouteille.

Deux bouteilles.

Une multitude de bouteilles…

Chloé se lassa de compter les dit alcools alignés soigneusement sur les étagères du penthouse de son partenaire en attendant une fois de plus que ce dernier se change pour poursuivre l'enquête en cours.

Résoudre un meurtre était moins urgent qu'une tâche microscopique sur la chemise du Diable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle regarda la table vitrée, le canapé immense, les murs aussi coûteux que le reste et reflétant parfaitement le désir insatiable de luxe de Lucifer.

Luxe, plaisir, raffinement…

Trois mots qui régissaient sa vie, son comportement et son temps.

Sybarite un jour, sybarite toujours.


	10. Vaillance

**Drabble n°10**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _vaillance_

Nombre de mots écrits : _105_

Un petit spécial Mazikeen pour une fois !

* * *

 **VAILLANCE**

* * *

Mazikeen retira d'un geste rapide la lame profondément enfoncée dans le dos de sa prime, satisfaite. Elle rangea son arme dans sa veste et repoussa avec force une victime collatérale de cette confrontation rapide qui la félicitait vivement pour sa vaillance.

 _Vaillance…_

Conneries !

Elle n'était pas vaillante, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette chose que les humains faibles et idiots appelaient le « courage ». Le courage ne servait que face à la peur.

Mazikeen n'était pas courageuse. Et elle ne le serait jamais.

Elle ne connaissait pas la peur.

Elle n'était pas faible.

Elle était un démon… Et le resterait.


	11. Concombre

**Drabble n°11**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _concombre_

Nombre de mots écrits : _151_

J'ai de suite pensé à l'épisode 11 de la seconde saison XD Je doit avoir l'esprit mal placé !

* * *

 **CONCOMBRE**

* * *

— _Très bien, Lucifer !_ s'exclama Chloé, excédée. Vous voulez rester ? Alors, vous m'aidez !

— Vous aider ? Comment ?

Elle lui tendit les concombres et un éplucheur, qu'il prit précautionneusement sans réellement savoir quoi en faire.

Bien sûr, qu'il ne savait pas…

Savait-il seulement cuisiner ? Hormis les omelettes à l'huile de truffes lorsqu'elle sortait de la douche, cela va sans dire.

— Je dois terminer de préparer le souper et je ne peux pas y arriver si vous êtes tout le temps dans mes pattes ! Épluchez ! _Allez !_

Il regarda plus longuement le légume intact dans sa main et sourit avec une certaine malice qui ne plut pas à Chloé.

— En général, je n'utilise pas les concombres pour ce genre d'activité, Inspectrice.

— Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous épluchez ou vous partez !

— À vos ordres, Inspectrice ! s'exclama-t-il avec un ton qui la fit fortement rougir.


	12. Délicieusement

**Drabble n°12**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _délicieusement_

Nombre de mots écrits : _119_

* * *

 **DÉLICIEUSEMENT**

* * *

Lucifer ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait pensé à une quelconque maladie terrestre – après tout, pourquoi pas avec sa mortalité occasionnelle ? – ou tout autre dysfonctionnement logique et réparable.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne comprenait pas et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Toujours la même chose. Toujours la même envie. Toujours le même manque.

Un regard de noir et de gris. Cette sensation étouffante dans sa poitrine délicieusement pénible et… l'interruption de cet instant. Le retour à la réalité.

Incolore. Indolore.

Il ne comprenait pas et, d'une certaine manière, ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas détruire cette illusion inexplicable, cette sensation indispensable créée par ce seul regard.

 _Son_ regard.


	13. Salamandre

**Drabble n°13**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _salamandre_

Nombre de mots écrits : _122_

* * *

 **SALAMANDRE**

* * *

— Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

Lucifer recula autant que possible dans le canapé de Chloé en adressant un regard dégouté à la salamandre visqueuse coincée entre les petites mains de Trixie.

— Ah… Je vais passer mon tour, gamine.

— Bon… Je vais l'appeler « Lucifer » ! s'exclama ensuite cette dernière, ravie.

— _Hors de question !_ s'écria à son tour Lucifer, outré. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec cette chose gluante aux couleurs criardes, n'est-ce-pas, Inspectrice ?

Chloé se pencha et scruta brièvement la petite salamandre qui gigotait vivement.

— Il y a un petit air de ressemblance, vous savez, dit-elle finalement en échangeant un regard amusé avec son partenaire.

Collant, intenable, mais… attachant.

Oui… _Lucifer_ était un nom parfait.


	14. Repos

**Drabble n°14**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth) : _repos_

Nombre de mots écrits : _129_

Un moment de deuil que je situerai en début de saison trois.

* * *

 **REPOS**

* * *

Lucifer hésite.

Une première fois.

Une seconde fois également.

Il hésite longtemps, mais finit néanmoins par s'arrêter devant cet amas de terre retournée déjà partiellement couvert par la végétation.

— Bonjour… Uriel.

Il se tait, toujours hésitant.

— J-…J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, mais tu sais… _savais_ ce que c'est empêcher Mère de tuer tout le monde est assez prenant !

Il se frotte les mains, regardant partout ailleurs sauf en direction de son frère. En direction de sa faute.

— Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux, tu sais ? Tu as enfin droit à un repos bien mérité après des millénaires d'ordres à exécuter et de-…

Lucifer déglutit et regarde enfin la tombe d'Uriel.

— Pardon… _Pardon,_ Uriel.

Il regarde son frère, sa mort, sa propre responsabilité et le laisse à son repos éternel.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce moment maladroit où Lucifer prend enfin le temps de se recueillir à sa manière et essayer d'avancer après son acte (bien qu'inévitable) qui le ronge lentement.

C'était donc le dernier drabble du mois. Il faudra attendre quelques semaines minimum pour une nouvelle fournée.

Je n'annonce plus rien pour les prochaines publications vu que je continue à être une vraie girouette depuis la semaine dernière et à me pencher sur plusieurs projets en même temps. On aura tous la surprise !

Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit, évidemment ^^

Et à la prochaine !


	15. Cosmogonie

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut !_

 _Ça faisait un petit temps que je n'avais plus rien publié ici l'atelier drabbles d'hier soir va me permettre de rééquilibrer les choses. Les deux premiers de cette nouvelle série date d'il y a quelques semaines. Le dernier épisode me tape encore sur les nerfs, je n'ai donc pas grand-chose de « marrant » à vous offrir, sorry ^^'_

 _On est tous encore bousculé par les derniers events de la série et sa possible annulation. TT_

 _N'hésitez pas, par ailleurs, à montrer votre soutien en tweetant et allant signer la pétition !_ _ **#SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer**_

* * *

 **Drabble n°15**

Mot (donné par Nanthana14) : _cosmogonie_

Nombre de mots écrits : _120_

* * *

 **COSMOGONIE**

* * *

Comment un homme bercé par le plaisir pur du corps et de l'esprit pouvait être tant obsédé par la création de l'univers et tout ce qui s'ensuivait ?

C'était une question qui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit de Chloé.

Parce que… Tout le monde le savait propriétaire d'une boîte de nuit allait forcément de pair avec une cosmogonie exacerbée.

— OK, déclara-t-elle, joueuse. Si vous êtes _vraiment_ le diable, dites-moi comment a été créé l'univers ?

— Jamais entendu parler du Big Bang, Inspectrice ?

— Si… Tout est aussi simple alors ? ajouta-t-elle, déçue.

— Autant que puisse l'être un rapport sexuel consentant entre deux êtres célestes, confirma son partenaire.

— Uhg… OK. Taisez-vous, Lucifer.

— Vous avez demandé, Inspectrice, répliqua ce dernier, taquin.


	16. Félonie

**Drabble n°16**

Mot (donné par Paul) : _félonie_

Nombre de mots écrits : _130 mots_

Je crois l'avoir écrit juste après l'épisode 19, en imaginant comment Mazikeen aurait pu s'en prendre à Lucifer avec l'aide de Caïn.

* * *

 **FÉLONIE**

* * *

Non.

Non… Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle ne pouvait pas-… Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Il ne pouvait accepter ce symbole de félonie entre les mains du premier meurtrier ayant foulé la Terre. Cette trahison dans chaque plaie qui marquait son corps étendu sur le sol, à la merci de Caïn.

À _sa_ merci.

Il savait qu'ils avaient eu leur différend, mais-… Rien qui ne puisse cautionner ça. Rien qui ne puisse amener à une telle haine envers l'autre. Ils étaient au-dessus de ça.

Il l'avait cru, du moins.

Lucifer regarda la lame infernale se lever, briser son déni… briser cette amitié plus forte que le temps lui-même. Briser cette loyauté indéfectible entre lui et Mazikeen.


	17. Phénoménal

**Drabble n°17**

Mot (donné par Flo'w) : _phénoménal_

Nombre de mots écrits : _136_

! ** _SPOIL – S03E24_** POV Lucifer !

* * *

 **PHÉNOMÉNAL**

* * *

Lucifer étreignit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait le corps innocent et ô combien vulnérable de Chloé contre le sien.

 _« Non, non, non, non… »_

Il entendait à peine les coups de feu tout autour d'eux.

Il ressentait à peine cette douleur phénoménale qui accompagnait chaque percée meurtrière entre ses plumes.

Chaque percée vers Chloé.

 _« Non, non, non… Ça ne peut pas-… »_

Il ne respirait plus, les yeux rivés devant lui sur ce cocon plumeux instinctif, sur ces plumes teintées de rouge.

Son sang.

Pas le sien.

Pas celui de Chloé.

 _« Non ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! »_

Les coups de feu cessèrent enfin, les balles s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir sur ses ailes meurtries.

Tout ce qui restait était cette incessante litanie dans son esprit.

Dans cette étreinte.

 _« Non… »_


	18. Masque

**Drabble n°18**

Mot (donné par Flo'w) : _masque_

Nombre de mots écrits : _115_

! _**SPOIL S03E23**_ cette fois ^^ quand je vous dis que je n'arrive pas à me sortir les derniers épisodes de la tête !

* * *

 **MASQUE**

* * *

— Non, vous ne l'êtes pas… Pas pour moi.

Pas pour elle.

Comment ?

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir ce qu'il était réellement ?

Il était pourtant ce qu'il affirmait.

Le diable.

Alors… Pourquoi ?

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses deux mains entourèrent son visage. Son toucher était incroyablement doux et tendre.

Il la regarda.

Et ne vit dans ses yeux que le simple reflet de ce masque parfait de son visage.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Aucun mal, aucune noirceur, aucune honte…

Juste lui.

Lucifer Morningstar.

Lui… sans masque. Ce masque avait cessé d'exister depuis longtemps.

Ce masque dont le souvenir amer fut si simplement englouti par ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	19. Absolu

**Drabble n°19**

Mot (donné par Flo'w) : _absolu_

Nombre de mots écrits : _116_

* * *

 **ABSOLU**

* * *

Lucifer ouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant.

Il serra à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges le drap entre ses mains, s'aidant de son avant-bras pour se redresser sur le sol froid de sa chambre, au bas de son lit.

Encore…

Encore ce souvenir.

Ce cauchemar.

Il s'adossa contre la structure du lit, le souffle court.

 _« Samael ! »_

Il pouvait encore les entendre, les voir, sentir…

Ce jugement absolu, cette chute sans fin, cette-…

Lucifer ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

Il n'était plus cet ange effrayé il n'était plus un enfant rebelle aisément mis à bas par sa famille, par Son Pouvoir Absolu.

L'Absolu Universel n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Aucun.

Plus jamais.


	20. Insignifiant

**Drabble n°20**

Mot (donné par Flo'w) : _insignifiant_

Nombre de mots écrits : _107_

* * *

 **INSIGNIFIANT**

* * *

La vérité reposait sur un détail. Une chose perçue souvent, si pas systématiquement, comme insignifiante.

Le travail de Chloé reposait sur un détail.

Insignifiant et désuet, mais pourtant significatif.

Elle l'avait compris depuis son plus jeune âge, défendant cette importante vérité contre les plus sceptiques ou les plus malhonnêtes. Défendant les légendes fictives telles que Sherlock Holmes qui, bien que légendes appréciables, ne louaient qu'une vérité tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réelle.

La vérité était insignifiante.

Un mégot de cigarette, une tache sur le sol, un débris de verre…

Des détails qu'elle avait appris à repérer à respecter.

Ce sont les détails qui comptent…


	21. Insondable

**Drabble n°21**

Mot (donné par Flo'w) : _insondable_

Nombre de mots écrits : _170_

* * *

 **INSONDABLE**

* * *

Cela arrivait chaque fois au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

Pendant une banale conversation, une enquête toute aussi anodine bien que regrettable par la mort de tel ou tel individu. Ou encore quand elle était plongée dans ses dossiers.

Un instant.

Un instant durant lequel elle quittait des yeux le corps, la personne avec qui elle conversait ou la paperasse soporifique pour laisser son regard errer sans but particulier.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il se laissait alors capturer par celui de Lucifer.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déchiffrer cette insondable expression sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous un sourire taquin.

Parce qu'elle ne s'attardait pas suffisamment dessus pour lui accorder toute l'importance que cela méritait. Parce qu'elle se rassurait avec des excuses grotesques elle avait sans doute rêvé, il avait peut-être mal dormi, …

Elle savait pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même qu'une telle expression, une expression aussi complexe ne pouvait avoir une explication aussi simple.

Toute la question étant… quoi ?

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Voilà !

Ce n'est pas ma meilleure fournée, mais bon… On a toujours des jours avec et des jours sans ^^

Laissez une ou plusieurs reviews, comme toujours.

 _ **Côté news**_

je continue actuellement d'écrire _« These War and Games » et_ _« In a new light »._ Je pense également pouvoir commencer à publier la traduction de la série de fics **d'Antartic_Echoes** d'ici le mois de juin la première partie.

Et oui, évidemment qu'une idée m'est venue après le dernier épisode ^^ Évidemment qu'il s'agit d'une idée impossible à conclure dans un seul chapitre et qui me prendra des plombes à écrire avec tout le reste ! X'D J'ai déjà le titre et le gros de l'intrigue en tête, mais _« The very first monster »_ devra vraiment attendre, désolé pour ça !

Mon objectif actuel ; finir _« In a New Light »_ et le publier !

Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience =3

À la prochaine !


	22. Ordinateur

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Coucou !_

 _Ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais ces drabbles sous le coude il est plus que temps de les publier pour que vous en profitiez un peu._

 _Profitez bien !_

* * *

 **Drabble n°22**

Mot : _ordinateur_

Nombre de mots écrits : _134_ (oui, j'ai dépassé le contant des 100 toute la soirée ^^')

* * *

 **ORDINATEUR**

* * *

— Pourquoi la paperasse prend-t-elle si longtemps avec vous ?

— Peut-être parce que je suis la seule à m'y coller ? répliqua Chloé en tapant plus fortement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, agacée.

Lucifer piocha l'un des bics dans le pot de l'inspectrice et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, pensif.

— Ce n'est même pas de la paperasse quand vous y réfléchissez… Il n'y a aucun papier.

— Vous pouvez m'aider alors !

Lucifer haussa les épaules et fit reculer son siège juste derrière l'écran de Chloé qui le dévisagea par-dessus celui-ci, méfiante. Il se pencha en avant et débrancha l'appareil, la jeune femme observant - impuissante - toutes ses données si durement tapées disparaître dans le néant.

Elle le regarda. Il la regarda, prise en main.

— Quoi ? Vous vouliez de l'aide, non ?


	23. Hauteur

**Drabble n°23**

Mot : _hauteur_

Nombre de mots écrits : _133_

* * *

 **HAUTEUR**

* * *

Lucifer s'approcha de la terrasse et sirota son verre en observant la ville en contrebas. Ainsi entouré par l'obscurité et à cette hauteur, personne ne pouvait le voir. L'inverse était également vrai.

C'était ce moment de la nuit qu'il préférait le plus.

Cette brièveté paisible s'ensuivant à une frénésie gesticulante parmi les humains.

Seulement lui. Seulement l'obscurité.

Et cette hauteur vertigineuse…

Cette hauteur qui l'appelait, qui quémandait une partie bien précise de lui.

Lucifer vida son verre et roula instinctivement les épaules en ne quittant pas des yeux ce vide tentateur.

Il était seul.

Personne ne pouvait le voir.

Personne…

Il regarda alors les cieux, un sourire amer apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il leva son verre, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Un seul être le verrait.

Un seul.

Et Lucifer se détourna des hauteurs.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Je trouve que ce mot allait de pair avec cette partie plumeuse qu'il rejette constamment, la raison de ce rejet.

Laissez une review si ça vous plaît jusqu'ici 😉


	24. Poème

**Drabble n°24**

Mot : _poème_

Nombre de mots écrits : _156_ (ça s'aggrave !)

J'ai été inspirée par la réaction de Linda dans l'épisode 6 de la troisième saison ^^

* * *

 **POÈME**

* * *

Chloé regarda sa montre et se mit à faire les cent pas.

— Ne vous pressez surtout pas, Lucifer...Ce n'est qu'un autre meurtre à résoudre, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle croisa les bras et s'arrêta devant l'immense bibliothèque de son partenaire. Romans, pièces de théâtre, études diverses dans divers domaines scientifiques, ...

Elle ne pouvait nier les goûts plus que variés de Lucifer en matière de lecture. Un peu comme tout le reste, en fait.

Elle se rapprocha, tirant des étagères un recueil usé par le temps à la reliure en cuir. Et pas n'importe quel recueil ; un recueil de poème. Elle retourna pour lire la couverture ; les Fleurs du Mal.

Baudelaire ?

L'ouvrant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre originale signée par l'auteur.

 _ **« Tu m'as fait comprendre où se situait réellement le mal dans notre existence.**_

 _ **Merci Luc.**_

 _ **Ton ami et plus encore.**_

 _ **Charlie. »**_

 _Mais… ?!_ Non, c'était une coïncidence.

Une coïncidence.


	25. Orgueil

**Drabble n°25**

Mot : _orgueil_

Nombre de mots écrits : _137_

* * *

 **ORGUEIL**

* * *

Paresse, avarice, colère, envie, gourmandise, luxure et orgueil.

Sept traits de caractère.

Sept côtés de Lucifer.

Et sept péchés capitaux.

Il était après tout normal de transformer chaque chose, chacune de ses actions ou émotions en une chose vile et redoutable.

Ce n'était cependant pas la vérité.

Lucifer ne corrompait pas les hommes. Il ne rassemblait pas les pires traits de caractère que l'on pouvait imaginer ; il les sublimait.

Il savait profiter de l'instant présent.

Il ne regardait pas à la dépense pour tous ceux qui lui demandait une faveur.

Il se faisait redouter par ceux qui le méritaient.

Le désir était dans sa nature sous toute ses formes charnelles et sensorielles.

Et il avait suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas s'abaisser devant son connard de Père.

Vous voyez ?

Aucun défaut… que des qualités !

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Et voilà ! C'est fini. ^^

Guettez la prochaine publication je ne préfère plus me prononcer, je change à chaque fois d'avis, alors…

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review de-ci de-là si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à la prochaine tout le monde !


	26. Poudre

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Eh oui, entretemps, une nouvelle soirée drabbles s'est profilée et m'a tentée trois fois de suite ^^_

 _Je vous laisse succomber à votre tour à la tentation !_

* * *

 **Drabble n°26**

Mot (donné par Elizabeth Holmes) : _poudre._

Nombre de mots écrits : _165_

* * *

 **POUDRE**

* * *

Cinq, six, sept… huit kilos un départ honorable.

Lucifer jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, appréciant la dextérité de sa partenaire, à califourchon sur le suspect beuglant des injures de ses lèvres gonflées par quelques coups bien placés.

Il passa son regard sur les tas blanc et poudreux parfaitement alignés devant lui. Tant de plaisir dans de si petits paquets… Ce serait pécher de ne pas en profiter. Il savait de quoi il parlait. La poudre était éphémère et devait donc garder cette fragilité temporelle, éterniser son existence dans une salle froide et sinistre était hors de question.

Cinq, six, sept…

Un de plus ou de moins… Qui s'en soucierait ? Qui le remarquerait ?

— Ne. Touchez. Pas. La. Drogue.

Il stoppa sa main penchée vers ce plaisir éphémère, aussi éphémère que ses espérances.

Lucifer soupira, las, et éloigna sa main du Paradis.

Une personne le remarquerait ce qui était largement suffisant pour éviter toute tentation. Même venant du Diable en personne.


	27. Ceinture

**Drabble n°27**

Mot : _ceinture_

Nombre de mots écrits : _133_

* * *

 **CEINTURE**

* * *

Lucifer savoure les gémissements rauques qui effleure ses oreilles, se délecte des râles puissants qui répondent à chacun de ses mouvements parfaitement réfléchis et pourtant… si innés que s'en est presque incroyable. Mais pas tant que cela quand on y pense. Le diable est un résident longue durée sur cette bonne vieille planète abonnement spécial, bonus spécial.

— Qu'es-… ?!

Le diable se retourne avec un sourire satisfait, époussetant les quelques crasses ayant osé s'aventurer sur ses manches de première qualité. Il offre un sourire plus aimable à sa partenaire qui enjambe prudemment les quelques corps gémissant et malmenés des malfrats entre elle et Lucifer.

Elle le dévisage, bouche bée.

— Mais-… ! Comment vo-… ? Vous êtes ceinture noire de karaté ou- ?!

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit.

— Pas que, Inspectrice. Pas que.


	28. Papillon

**Drabble n°28**

Mot : _papillon_

Nombre de mots écrits : _142_

* * *

 **PAPILLON**

* * *

Chloé aimait décortiquer les choses. Chercher la petite bête, d'une certaine façon.

Si elle n'avait pas été inspectrice, elle aurait pu satisfaire cette obsession, cette traque du détail dans une toute autre profession. Plus scientifique, sans doute.

Elle goûta du bout des lèvres le cocktail fruité et recommença à « décortiquer ». Elle suivit du regard son partenaire voleter d'un convive à l'autre, s'éclipsant quand il le fallait, interrompant une conversation quand c'était nécessaire et déshabillant du regard quand c'était vital.

Elle déshabillait du regard Lucifer, également. Sans aucune arrière-pensée. Appréciant sa nature libertaire que personne ne pouvait restreindre bien longtemps. Un papillon nocturne rare et fragile. Oui… et non.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais… Tout volatile qu'il put être, Lucifer semblait parfois bien plus vieux que le monde en lui-même. Un fait incompatible au papillonnage expérimenté de son partenaire.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.

C'est pas grand-chose je sais, mais je n'ai pas voulu forcé l'inspi il faut en garder un peu pour les autres fics en cours :D

J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu, malgré leur nombre réduit.

N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à laisser une petite/grande review !

À plus !

(oui, oui ! Je suis de nouveau occupée à travailler le dernier chapitre en date de **HSH** , alors… posez ce couteau ! )


	29. Gland

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Eh non, c'est pas la suite de **« Hell Sweet Hell »** et je ne prévois pas de m'y remettre avant d'en avoir fini avec « **In a New Light** ». Sorry ! Je suis toujours en mode relecture/correction pour celle-ci, ça avance._

 _Du coup, nouvelle soirée drabbles – nouveaux drabbles._

* * *

 **Drabble n°29**

Mot : _gland_

Nombre de mots : _118_

* * *

 **GLAND**

* * *

— À quoi ressemblait l'Arbre ?

Lucifer relève la tête et dévisage Chloé.

— Quel Arbre, Inspectrice ?

— L'Arbre ! Vous savez… celui de la pomme et tout ça.

— Avant toute chose, l'histoire de la pomme est une pure invention.

Chloé arque un sourcil sceptique en sa direction, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Donc vous n'avez pas tenté Ève en lui promettant l'univers tout entier en lui tendant une pomme juteuse ?

— Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu la tenter de quoi que ce soit en lui proposant un gland, Inspectrice.

Cette dernière s'étrangle en buvant son café.

— De toutes vos métaphores divino-sexuelles… marmonne-t-elle. Celle-ci est de loin la pire.

— Quelle métaphore ? s'étonne Lucifer.

C'est la vérité.


	30. Vague

**Drabble n°30**

Mot : _vague_

Nombre de mots : _101_

* * *

 **VAGUE**

* * *

 _« L'eau fait partie intégrante de la vie »._

Cette phrase particulière avait souvent amusé Lucifer, coincé alors dans un royaume de cendres et de flammes. De l'eau, dites-vous ? Pas dans son existence.

Pas de ce temps-là.

Et puis, à force d'escapades, de nouvelle rébellion et d'une décision ; l'eau avait fait son apparition.

Une vague, une simple vague.

Une vague lorsque son sang coula sur le sable, scission définitive d'une existence sans eau.

Une vague pour la subtilisation de son identité.

Une vague pour la destruction infernale de son passé.

Et une vague une toute dernière…

Contre ses lèvres désaltérantes.


	31. Vermeil

**Drabble n°31**

Mot : vermeil

Nombre de mots : 112

 _ **! Attention !**_ Risque de spoils – drabble en rapport avec le dernier épisode de la S3

* * *

 **VERMEIL**

* * *

Le rouge lui va bien.

Il le sait.

Et, en général, il adore la porter, mais cette fois-ci est sensiblement différente des précédentes généralités de son existence vermeille. Différente parce qu'il ne peut pas la contrôler. Cette teinte qui le recouvre entièrement, qui brûle d'un feu terrible ses yeux habituellement sombres comme la nuit. Cette couleur vive autour de la lame profondément plantée dans la poitrine du tout Premier Meurtrier et qui s'accroche maintenant au dernier du nom.

C'est différent.

Parce que Chloé le regarde. Elle le regarde et ; pour la toute première fois, voit la corruption écarlate de son âme.

Oui, le rouge lui va bien.

Mais pas cette fois.


	32. Déréliction

**Drabble n°32**

Mot : _déréliction_

Nombre de mots : _108_

* * *

 **DÉRÉLICTION**

* * *

Il crie, hurle à n'en plus reconnaître sa propre voix ; brisée comme son corps, craquelée comme sa peau, meurtrie comme son âme.

Il crie sans que personne ne réponde à son appel. Personne de ceux qu'il recherche dans la noirceur abyssale qui l'entoure. Des ombres, des formes menaçantes qui guette la moindre faiblesse pour l'achever une bonne fois.

Personne.

Il est abandonné de tous, livré à tous.

Première victime d'une déréliction injustifiée. Premier à se rebeller, à chuter, à souffrir, à être délaissé par les siens.

Il crie encore.

Sans attendre d'autre réponse que ces autres cris infernaux autour de lui.

Sans attendre autre chose que l'Enfer.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Et c'est tout pour cette fois. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces petits passages (vous remarquerez que je m'améliore question nombre de mots ! ^^). N'hésitez pas à laisser un ou plusieurs reviews comme toujours, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Restez aux aguets des prochaines publications !

Bye bye


	33. Révolte

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Eh oui, ce ne sont que des petits drabbles écrits jeudi soir – désolée, mais je n'écris pas des masses dernièrement. Beaucoup de travail, de microbes, de fatigue : vous connaissez la rengaine ! Pas d'inquiétude, je n'en oublie pas moins les autres histoires à poursuivre (comme_ **HSH** _parmi toutes les autres). Je poursuis ma résolution –_ « écrire d'abords, publier ensuite » !

 _En attendant, j'espère que ces drabbles vous plairont comme j'ai aimé les écrire jeudi dernier._

* * *

 **Drabble n°33**

Mot : _révolte_

Nombre de mots écrits : _112_

* * *

 **RÉVOLTE**

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris.

Là était tout le problème.

Quoique de son point de vue, il n'y en avait aucun. Aucun, oui ; quand il observait – depuis des millénaires et des millénaires – d'autres goûter de cet « aucun ». Quand eux portaient l'étendard d'une émotion jugée « bonne ».

Révolte et révoltés portés par la foule en liesse… Révolté qu'il avait été ; écrasé par une famille en rage. Jugé « mauvais » pour tous les temps à venir et à encore définir.

Lucifer ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprendrait jamais.

Car il n'y avait rien à comprendre dans l'injustice universelle qu'il avait indirectement créée d'une révolte pourtant toute justifiée.


	34. Anneau

**Drabble n°34**

Mot : _anneau_

Nombre de mots écrits : _166_

* * *

 **ANNEAU**

* * *

— Dites, vous ne m'avez jamais dit…

— Jamais dit quoi, Inspectrice ?

Chloé pointa du doigt son anneau qui ne le quittait jamais, pas même entre deux aventures charnelles particulièrement… musclées. Même pour le Diable. Cette pierre, bien qu'à l'apparence simple, l'avait toujours intriguée. Elle s'y connaissait un peu en pierres précieuses – héritage involontaire de sa chère mère excentrique – et ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom précis sur celle portée par Lucifer.

— Votre anneau ; où l'avez-vous acheté ?

— Nulle part. Je l'ai fabriqué, répondit son partenaire comme si cela était une évidence.

— Fabriqué ? Je ne vous savais pas orfèvre !

— Je suis bien des choses, selon les croyances populaires…

Elle sourit et se risqua à demander ;

— J'aimerais bien en avoir une.

Le regard de Lucifer s'assombrit autant que sa pierre l'était sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

— Pour cela, je devrai retourner dans un lieu que j'exècre, Inspectrice.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, perdurant le mystère d'un anneau à l'allure ordinaire.


	35. Message

**Drabble n°35**

Mot : _message_

Nombre de mots écrits : _120_

* * *

 **MESSAGE**

* * *

Les Voies du Seigneur sont Impénétrables.

C'était un euphémisme.

Lucifer expulsa de ses poumons une longue bouffée « fumeuse » avec un regard noir en direction de ses Voies bloquées depuis la Nuit des Temps. Des images, des souffles d'envie, d'impulsions poussées par une manipulation divine insondable… Rien n'était jamais clair avec **L** ui.

Pas un mot.

Pas une syllabe.

Juste une idée. Déformée, tronquée…

Impénétrable ; c'était le mot.

Lucifer sortit son portable de sa poche, consultant les messages laissés par l'inspectrice. Tenant sa cigarette de l'autre, un sourire se substitua à sa rancœur et il regarda à nouveau les Cieux Silencieux.

Entre Dieu et le Diable, c'était pourtant évident…

Il n'y avait pas le moindre réseau.

Pas le moindre.


	36. Tempus

**Drabble n°36**

Mot : _temps_

Nombre de mots écrits : _89_

Je sais, déjà fait, mais je ne choisis pas les mots donnés et je voulais justement tenter une nouvelle approche avec notre cher Amenadiel. Et non je n'ai pas atteint les 100 mots ni les ai dépassé – je ne voulais pas ajouter plus que cela. ^^

* * *

 **TEMPS**

* * *

Le temps passe. Et Il passait avec lui.

Avant.

Une autre notion de temps qu'Amenadiel n'avait guère l'habitude de vivre. _Avant, après, pendant_ … Le temps avait toujours été synonyme de constance, infini, immuable.

Il…Le temps… Amenadiel.

Deux et un seul.

Mais les choses avaient changé ; _vraiment_ changé. Le temps avait poursuivi sa route sans que lui – ange et serviteur divin – ne puisse le rattraper, ni même marcher paisiblement à ses côtés.

Réduit à l'état d'homme ; dans une attente qu'il percevait à peine.

Attendre que son heure vienne.


	37. Couverture

**Drabble n°37**

Mot : _couverture_

Nombre de mots écrits : _122_

Celui-ci est de loin mon préféré de la soirée ^^

* * *

 **COUVERTURE**

* * *

Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres se ferment à toute autre respiration inutile. L'air est inutile ; cet air en particulier est inutile. L'oxygène simple autour d'elle, le souffle du vent qui se confond au froissement délicat du tissu de sa robe sous la courbe de ses seins.

L'air simple et fade du monde autour d'elle, autour d'eux.

C'est inutile.

Elle respire autrement, « nouvellement ».

Un souffle partagé, des lèvres scellées qu'elle regrette de devoir si vite séparer.

— Lucifer… l'avertit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Un autre souffle contre sa bouche rougie d'un assaut expérimenté ; ce souffle manquant.

— Je remplis mon rôle. N'oubliez pas notre couverture, Inspectrice…

Qu'il remonte un peu plus sa main et elle l'oublierait presque volontiers.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Et voilà ! Laissez des petites reviews pour exprimer vos petits coups de cœur.

Rien de très neuf côté écriture – Je me suis mise à écrire la suite de **« In a New Light »** depuis une semaine (prologue et chapitre un en bonne voie) : **« The Prince of Darkness »,** mais je fais une petite pause dernièrement. Microbes, tout ça… Je m'y remettrai plus tard, promis !

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre huit de **« In a New Light »** \- _Celle que je suis._


	38. Diverger

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus publié de drabbles ; il est donc temps d'y remédier. Certains ont été écrit directement pendant la soirée "drabbles", mais d'autres ont été écrit en "différé" dans les mêmes conditions (7 minutes, 100 mots idéalement)._

 _Une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **Drabble n°38**

Mot donné : _diverger_

Nombre de mots écrits : _124_

* * *

 **DIVERGER**

* * *

« Le Diable trompe par le désir ne s'intéresse qu'au désir… »

Il y avait du vrai, là-dedans.

Mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Après tout, l'immortalité des faits ne devait pas trop en demander à la précarité du jugement mortel de l'Humanité.

Il s'intéressait au désir, en effet.

La tromperie ? Un ajout folklorique d'esprits faibles ; trop faibles pour admettre la noirceur de leur désir, justement.

Mais là où la vérité différait le plus du folklore humain ; là où Lucifer n'était jamais reconnu…

C'était que le Diable – bien que fervent défenseur du désir – n'avait jamais pu combler les siens.

« Le Diable… Le Diable n'envie que le désir des autres. »

Cela sonnait plus juste.

Plus « juste », oui…


	39. Temps number 3

**Drabble n°39**

Mot donné : _temps_ (jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit ^^)

Nombre de mots écrits : _133_

* * *

 **TEMPS**

* * *

Mauvais temps est assurément une dénomination négative pour quelques gouttes de pluie. Bien sûr, Chloé n'est pas particulièrement friande des frissons qui la gagne, et ce, malgré qu'elle soit enfin à l'abri quand elle ne l'était pas il y a un instant encore. L'eau froide qui a plaqué ses cheveux sur son visage, qui colle son pull au tissu plus fin de son soutien-gorge n'est pas à marquer d'une quelconque positivité non plus.

Mais « mauvais temps » n'est pas « mauvais ». Pas vraiment.

Le tissu qui colle à la peau de Lucifer, qui dessine chaque courbe, chaque « fermeté » de sa silhouette est loin ; très loin d'un « mauvais » tout court.

Ce regard interrogateur qu'il lui lance en passant sa main dans ses boucles l'est davantage.

— Quoi ?


	40. Pensée

**Drabble n°40**

Mot donné : _pensée_

Nombre de mots écrits : _120_

* * *

 **PENSÉE**

* * *

Ce n'était que cela.

Une pensée.

Rien d'important, de long ni même rapide dans son esprit ; derrière son regard… ou son immobilité.

Une pensée.

 _« Et si ? »_

Deux mots ; une seule idée – rime d'une possibilité qu'il regrettait à penser, à laisser vagabonder son esprit pour si peu.

Pour une pensée.

Là où était la réalité, cette réflexion s'y refusait totalement ; tournant encore. Et encore. Et encore…

 _« Et si… »_

Et si beaucoup de choses tronquaient un moment ? _Ce_ moment ?

Et si elle voyait ? Et si elle acceptait ? Et s'ils continuaient ? Et si le reste importait peu ?

Et si, et si, et si…

Et s'il n'y pensait plus ?


	41. Chantage

**Drabble n°41**

Mot donné : _chantage_

Nombre de mots écrits : _107_

* * *

 **CHANTAGE**

* * *

— Non.

— Si.

— Non.

— Si.

— Non.

Chloé se retint de frapper Lucifer ; ce n'était pas la solution.

 _Pas. La. Solution._

Au lieu de cela, elle prit une profonde inspiration, se pinçant ensuite l'arête du nez.

— Lucifer… Soit vous le faites, soit on est mort, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Je ne cède jamais face au chantage, Inspectrice.

— Faites-le. Tout de suite.

Il soupira avant de prendre dans ses bras le nourrisson jovial que lui tendait leur principal suspect, apeuré à la vue de cette bave qui coulait sur son menton.

— Vous êtes certaine que la mort n'est pas une option ? lui demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Certaine.


	42. Oiseau

**Drabble n°42**

Mot donné : _oiseau_

Nombre de mots écrits : _121_

* * *

 **OISEAU**

* * *

Pas un oiseau.

Il est plus que cela ; ne peuvent-ils pas le voir, eux tous ? Amenadiel les prend sans cesse en exemple.

 _« Bouge-les comme les oiseaux ; ensemble, un seul mouvement. »_

 _« Nous sommes les oiseaux de Dieu – les messagers du Ciel. »_

 _« Ils veillent les uns sur les autres, sont plus forts ensembles que divisés-… »_

Mais Samael est plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Une ressemblance n'implique pas d'équivalence ; pas pour lui.

Des ailes, oui… Mais pas celles d'un oiseau.

Une voix qui perce les nuages, oui… Mais pas celle d'un oiseau.

Un messager, oui… Mais pas celle de Dieu, de cet **O** iseau-là. Un messager de sa propre volonté.

Pas un oiseau, non.

Un _ange_.


	43. Couronne

**Drabble n°43**

Mot donné : _couronne_

Nombre de mots écrits : _128_

* * *

 **COURONNE**

* * *

— Hors de question.

— Tu l'as trouvé, répliqua Trixie en lui tendant l'objet qu'il accueillit avec un geste de recul. Tu dois la porter ! C'est toi le roi !

— Elle a raison, Lucifer ; renchérit Chloé avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, amusée comme jamais par l'expression tourmentée de son partenaire.

— La dernière couronne que j'ai portée n'était pas un ridicule carton circulaire maculé de sucre, Inspectrice.

— Celui qui trouve la fève porte la couronne, dit pour la énième fois l'enfant.

Lucifer recula davantage.

— Et pourquoi tu ne la porterais pas, hm ? proposa-t-il. Je te cède volontiers le pouvoir.

— Ce serait injuste.

Il regarda tour à tour la mère et l'enfant, pris au piège.

— Ce n'est qu'une couronne, Lucifer ; l'encouragea Chloé.

— Ce n'est que ma dignité, Inspectrice.


	44. Liens

**Drabble n°44**

Mot donné : _liens_

Nombre de mots écrits : _121_

* * *

 **LIENS**

* * *

Il aurait pu les enlever si facilement.

Un en claquement de doigts, en un clignement d'œil, de temps… de n'importe quoi.

Aucune entrave ne pouvait le retenir bien longtemps.

Aucune entrave ne pouvait le retenir tout court.

Mais ce n'était pas ces liens qui le retenaient ; ce n'était pas ce tissu autour de ses poignets, contre sa peau, contre la réalité de ses aptitudes surnaturelles.

Ce n'était rien de tout cela.

Il était prisonnier d'elle, lié à son regard, sa demande, leur marché.

 _« Ne te libère pas, surtout... »_

Et rien au monde ne l'obligerait à le faire.

Rien qu'elle n'aurait pas décidé… dans ce lien charnel qu'il aurait bien été navré d'enlever.

D'une quelconque façon que ce fut.


	45. Cri

**Drabble n°45**

Mot donné : _cri_

Nombre de mots écrits : _69_

Mon préféré, j'annonce ! Et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi il est si court. X) **! SPOILERS POSSIBLES S03E24**

* * *

 **CRI**

* * *

Un cri.

Ce qu'elle voit crie ce qu'elle ne peut pas dire.

Ce qu'elle dit crie ce qu'elle ne peut pas hurler.

Ce qu'elle fait crie ce qu'elle ne peut pas montrer.

— Tout est vrai…

Un cri dans son murmure.

— Tout est vrai…

Un cri dans ses pas.

Dans son souffle tremblant.

Et ce visage-… Ce visage qui crie. Qui crie… Et qui crie…

— Inspectrice ?

— Tout est vrai…


	46. Fourrure

**Drabble n°46**

Mot donné : _fourrure_

Nombre de mots écrits : _107_

Petit parallèle avec l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 (quand Lucifer et l'équipe discutent drogues et effets de celles-ci).

* * *

 **FOURRURE**

* * *

— Vous avez déjà touché un chinchilla ?

— Pardon ?

Lucifer la dévisage sans comprendre.

— Vous parliez de chinchilla, et de fourrure… expliqua l'inspectrice, ajoutant ensuite vous savez… pour les effets secondaires de cette drogue.

— Ah oui !

Elle attendit, insistant encore ;

— Vous avez déjà touché un chinchilla, alors ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Pas vraiment ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— C'était plus un ancêtre, à l'époque…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Mais vous avez touché un animal ? ; elle lui sourit, taquine. Pendant plus de deux secondes ?

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! se défendit-il, offusqué.

— Lucifer qui tripote des chinchillas…

— _Qui tripote qui ?!_


	47. Aubergine

**Drabble n°47**

Mot donné : _aubergine_

Nombre de mots écrits : _99_

* * *

 **AUBERGINE**

* * *

La couleur du Diable n'était pas le noir.

Ou le rouge.

Encore moins le rouge.

Oh, toutes les couleurs lui allaient assez bien, Chloé en convenait volontiers. Le noir était ce qu'il était ; d'une classe indiscutable et intemporelle, mais… Cela restait sombre. Impersonnel.

Le rouge était puissant, porteur de passion.

Mais trop fort, trop « bruyant » … En quelque sorte.

Chloé avait sa préférence.

Une teinte plus douce, plus profonde ; comme cette partie de lui qu'elle ne découvrait que trop rarement.

C'était sa préférence, sa couleur favorite…

Cette chemise aubergine.

Définitivement la couleur du Diable, oui.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Et voilà ; fini pour cette soirée ! On a bien travaillé XD

Je pense ouvrir un nouveau recueil passé janvier 2019 - histoire de ne pas faire des recueils trop "lourds". Ça sera déjà le troisième !

En attendant, je continue à écrire **"These war and games"** avant tout (avec mes envies subites à côté, bien sûr ^^). Tout cela avance lentement, mais sûrement.

Merci pour votre patience :)

Laissez-vous aller aux reviews et je vous dis à une prochaine fois (qu'on espère tous/tes très _très_ proche, effectivement ^^)


	48. On ne meurt pas d'amour

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Ça fait un bail effectivement. En fait, j'ai écrit une petite dizaine de drabbles ces derniers mois ; beaucoup sont restés dans un coin jusqu'à hier soir, à la suite d'une nouvelle séance drabbles. Je vais donc publier à vitesse grand V. ^^_  
 _Je ne vais plus trop renseigner le nombre de mots, on n'y fait plus trop attention depuis un moment._

Ce drabble est particulier dans le sens qu'il a été écrit sur proposition d'une chanson - _On ne meurt pas d'amour_ (Claire Luciani)  
Ce texte sera basé sur le final de la **S4 - SPOILERS !**

* * *

 **ON NE MEURT PAS D'AMOUR**

* * *

Chloé regarde le vide qui l'entoure, qui lui fait face, et manque de tomber… là, sur le sol froid du balcon, vide. Si vide.

Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine, vide elle aussi. Son souffle griffe presque ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle ressent ce vide.

— Ne partez pas… répète-t-elle, vide.

Vide. Le monde est vide. Vide de sens, de sa présence.

Elle avance d'un pas, tend la main et s'écroule finalement, elle ressent ce vide partout où ses mains se posent, où se genoux percutent le sol. Elle colle son front à la surface froide et vide.

— Ne partez pas…

Il n'y a que du vide.

Ses sanglots, ses cris d'amour et de peine comblent ce vide un moment, avalés par celui-ci, encore et encore.

On ne meurt pas d'amour…

On meurt de désespoir.


	49. Égocentrique

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Les 6 drabbles suivants datent d'avril, c'est pour vous dire ^^'_

* * *

 **ÉGOCENTRIQUE**

* * *

— Vous êtes l'homme le plus… égocentrique que j'ai jamais rencontré ! 

Chloé passa sous la banderole jaune de police en soulevant celle-ci avec tant de force qu'elle manqua de se déchirer. 

— Cette affirmation est impossible, Inspectrice. 

— Ah oui ? Vous n'êtes donc pas obnubilé par votre petite personne au point de me faire poireauter UNE heure devant le Lux pour un bouton de manchette éraflé ? Autant pour moi !

— Non ; je voulais souligner le fait que je ne suis pas un homme ; osa répondre l'homme pas si homme que cela en la suivant. 

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration. 

— Exact… 

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit. 

— ...Vous êtes un gamin.

Et disparut.


	50. Crapahuter

**CRAPAHUTER**

* * *

— Où allons-nous ?

Chloé sauta par-dessus une racine imposante, évitant une chute honteuse par le soutien sans faille de Lucifer qui ne lui avait toujours pas dit pour quelle raison il la faisait ainsi crapahuter dans cette jungle. Elle qui croyait connaître la région sur le bout des doigts…

— Là où il faut.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour comprendre qui je suis.

Et, après des racines et des racines sautées sans dommage, les deux partenaires débouchèrent sur l'amont d'une colline; nue de la moindre végétation et ouverte sur les cieux.

Sur les étoiles.

Chloé contempla chaque étoile, sentant en chacune d'elle l'identité, la puissance de celui qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Contemplée elle aussi… Étreinte de cette lumière unique.

— Voilà. Voilà qui je suis, souffla-t-il à son oreille.


	51. Illusion

**ILLUSION**

* * *

Le choix n'est qu'illusion.

Il n'y a pas de choix, rien qui y ressemble, seulement une illusion… cette impression trompeuse d'un pouvoir infime sur son existence.

Illusion.

 _Vous aimez jouer les flics, hein?_

Illusion.

 _Très bien. On est partenaires._

Illusion.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous aillez fait ça…_

Illusion.

 _Non. Non, vous ne l'êtes pas… pas pour moi._

Illusion.

Tromperie.

 _..._

Manipulation.

 _T-Tout est vrai…_

Illusion…

Manipulation…

L'un comme l'autre se ressemble, non ?


	52. Douleur

**DOULEUR**

* * *

On apprend dans la douleur.

Plus vrai que ça tu meurs. Mazikeen en est plus que consciente. Comment une démone comme elle ne pourrait pas l'être, hm ? Elle sait, a appris ce que la douleur pouvait bien lui donner. Elle a appris qu'un membre arraché est efficace, mais seulement si la victime parle dans les secondes qui suivent.

 _Fichus mortels…_

Elle a appris que la simple vue de ses lames délie plus de langues qu'elles n'en sectionnent.

 _Du gâchis, mais bon…_

Elle a appris où frapper pour faire plier l'esprit le plus retord.

 _Les burnes c'est du travail prémâché._

Elle a appris.

Beaucoup appris dans la douleur.

Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle ressent maintenant alors que les lèvres de Linda effleurent celles qui lui appartenaient jadis, cette douleur-là, elle ne peut rien lui apprendre d'utile.

La leur en revanche…


	53. Sauter

**SAUTER**

* * *

— Vous avez des vues sur quelqu'un, Inspectrice, je me trompe ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de sauter à pareille conclusion ? répond aussitôt cette dernière, sur la défensive.

Lucifer se penche vers elle et Chloé recule d'un pas, troublée. Il l'étudie longuement, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde passée à scruter son visage.

— Votre parfum, pour commencer. Les femmes ont tendance à en rajouter lorsqu'elles s'éprennent d'un homme ou d'une femme. Les phéromones… que voulez-vous !

Elle arque un sourcil.

— Donc… Si je pue c'est que je suis célibataire, hm?

— Et vous n'avez de cesse de triturer votre collier. Celui offert par votre père pour vos seize ans, poursuit-il, imperturbable. Je le connais ?

Chloé recule encore, portant instinctivement sa main à son collier alors que son regard ne quitte pas celui de son partenaire.

— Plus que vous ne croyez.

— Jim du service informatique ?

— Ugh…

Chloé s'éloigne en levant les yeux au ciel, néanmoins poursuivie par les hypothèses de Lucifer.

— Clara de l'accueil ?

Même pas capable de voir son nez au milieu de la figure…


	54. Respirer

**RESPIRER**

* * *

 _Respire…_

L'air lui manque. Il a beau inspirer, l'air lui manque.

 _Respire._

Ses poumons se remplissent, mais il ne s'en trouve pas pour autant soulagé. Quelque chose d'autre l'étouffe.

Quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Respire…_

Il bouscule tout ceux qui ne s'écarte pas devant lui, il s'accroche au comptoir et le lâche ensuite.

 _Respire._

Il tombe au sol et se redresse.

 _Respire…_

Il entend son souffle, son souffle qui lui manque. Il entend ces bruits stridents, ces machines, ces cris…

 _Respire._

Il entend sa voix, sa propre voix exiger l'attention des médecins. Il les entend se presser autour de lui, d'elle, de ce papier froissé dans sa main.

Il les entend la sauver, le sauver lui.

La poitrine de Chloé se soulève ; une fois… Deux…

Elle respire.

Elle respire enfin.


	55. Vacances

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Et voici ceux d'hier, basé sur le thème des vacances._

* * *

 **VACANCES**

* * *

— Rien de prévu pour les vacances, Lucifer ?

Ce dernier dévisagea l'inspectrice qui finissait de réunir le reste de ses affaires, soulagée du poids des responsabilités professionnelles pour une durée de quelques semaines. Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'avoir ce petit sourire léger depuis le début de cette dernière journée de travail, au contraire de son partenaire dont la bouche s'était affaissée d'heures en heures.

— Je croyais que les vacances se passaient de préparation… maugréa-t-il

— Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Pour ma part, je compte rester couchée sur un transat avec les rayons du Soleil et une marguarita pour seule compagnie !

— Si je voulais cuire à point je serais resté en Enfer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr. Donc, vous ne comptez pas prendre du bon temps ?

Il secoua la tête, définitivement boudeur sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

— Je prenais du bon temps, Inspectrice ; se plaignit-il. Avec vous ! Que vais-je faire de mes journées en attendant votre retour ?

Aussi touchée qu'amusée, Chloé rit de sa détresse et le gratifia d'une tape réconfortante dans le dos. Le Diable peu enclin au répit et à l'amusement… Elle aurait tout vu.


	56. Procrastination

**PROCRASTINATION**

* * *

Chloé, alertée par les bruits et rires en bas au lieu du silence studieux attendu, descendit jusqu'au séjour. Ne trouvant pas sa fille devant son cahier de devoirs et leçons, elle se mit à fouiller un peu partout ; finalement guidée vers le jardin par d'autres rires.

Elle passa la porte entrouverte, tombant sur Trixie et Lucifer assis ensemble dans les transats.

— Non, non, non ! s'exclama Lucifer, dos à l'inspectrice. Tes doigts doivent épouser la forme circulaire, pas l'écraser.

— C'est ce que je fais ! affirma l'enfant, la mine concentrée à tripoter une cigarette - fort heureusement éteinte - entre ses doigts fins.

— Permets-moi d'en douter…

— Lucifer, qu'est-ce-qu— ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Chloé se tourna vers sa fille ;

— Jeune fille, tu as des leçons à apprendre !

— J'en apprend justement ! Lucifer me montre l'art de la _procrastination_ ; expliqua avec entrain Trixie, sa mine concentrée sur la cigarette entre ses doigts. Tu sais comment jongler avec une cigarette ?

Non, mais elle savait comment jongler avec les punitions, pour sûr. Lucifer n'en douta pas un instant lorsque leur regard se croisèrent ; de bourreau à victime.


	57. Bateau

**BATEAU**

* * *

Chloé s'estimait heureuse d'avoir le pied marin ; les longues heures passées à sillonner les rivages californiens en compagnie de se père lui avait épargné un sort qu'elle se peinait à constater chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son partenaire. Au risque de se faire l'avocat de-... eh bien de son partenaire vraisemblablement, venir à bord d'un bateau avec des chaussures aussi inadaptées que des Louboutins et l'assurance d'un équilibre sans faille parce que, soi-disant, _« quand on savait voler, tout autre équilibre est superflu ! »_ n'était pas valeur de victoire sur la pesanteur maritime.

Alors que ses collègues officiers emmenaient avec une brusquerie professionnelle leur coupable - propriétaire du yacht en question -, Chloé rejoignit Lucifer ; équilibré en tout point mais néanmoins trempé jusqu'aux os. Un sourire compatissant lui vint en le voyant trembler autant malgré les épaisses couvertures posées sur ses épaules voûtées.

— Vous devriez vous frictionner la poitrine, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, tremblant et impertinent.

— P-pas sûr de p-pouvoir y arriver t-tout seul, I-inspectrice…

Elle plissa les yeux.

— Je vais chercher Dan.


	58. Montagne

**MONTAGNE**

* * *

 _— Mais— !_

Chloé scruta l'entièreté de son bureau avec la bouche entrouverte.

Vide.

Elle posa sa tasse sur le coin, regardant tout autour d'elle, essayant de trouver une explication logique à ce changement subit de volume sur son espace de travail.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé… Il y a avait bien une montagne de paperasse à classifier à cet endroit, juste là, à droite de son écran. Alors q—

— Oh, quelle prévenante attention Inspectrice !

Cette dernière se tourna vers Lucifer qui revenait d'elle-ne-savait-où pour s'emparer de sa tasse et y ajouter de l'alcool à profusion.

— Vous n'avez pas vu… ? commença-t-elle.

— Hm ?

Il leva un sourcil, continuant à siroter son café.

— J'avais une tonne de paperasse à faire et-...

— Oh ça ? Je m'en suis occupé pour vous, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous en soucier.

Il enleva un confettis accroché à sa manche et Daniel dépassa alors les deux partenaires, les avertissant au passage ;

— Laissez-tomber si vous avez besoin de la déchiqueteuse ; un crétin l'a bourrée au maximum ! Elle a rendu l'âme.


	59. Musée

**MUSÉE**

* * *

Jamais un musée ne lui était apparu aussi attrayant.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas ennemie au savoir, à l'expansion du sien et de ceux des autres. Quoiqu'il en soit, Chloé restait une personne active, accro au terrain plutôt qu'aux antres intellectuelles certes indispensables mais qui avaient tendance à saper toute spontanéité parfois.

Mais ces derniers temps, entre ses bras, ses draps… Elle avait révisé son sentiment à ce sujet.

Chloé toucha ce savoir, ce musée avec l'assurance qu'il ne s'éveillerait pas pour si peu.

Connaisseur qu'il était, ce temple de cultures variées savait apprécier le sommeil à sa juste valeur après la mise en pratique de ses acquis millénaires. Et Chloé appréciait tout particulièrement de le toucher, de le sentir, de la savoir à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Qu'on lui proposa une nouvelle sortie au musée, qu'elle ne s'en plaindra plus jamais.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Fini pour cette fournée !

Ça nous en fait presque 60 :D

Je retourne à mes autres textes ; n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	60. Inquiétude

Notes d'auteure :

 _Et c'est reparti pour un petit trio (j'ai pas eu plus l'inspiration ce week-end, désolée). Merci_ **Ninette** _pour ta review, elle a entraînée cette nouvelle séance de drabbles avec mes amies et mordues d'écriture ;)_

 _(En passant, je ne sais pas répondre en MP à tes reviews si tu n'as pas de compte ffnet et reste en 'guest'. N'hésite pas à t'en créer un petit si tu souhaites converser plus librement à l'avenir)_

* * *

 **INQUIÉTUDE**

* * *

Elle le ressentait continuellement, depuis cette nuit. Cela se traduisait par de multiples choses, personnes, paroles et actes dans son quotidien ; son quotidien esseulé. Quand elle faisait son travail le plus souvent.

Et elle en venait à le détester de plus en plus.

Au début, elle avait cru, s'était convaincue d'agir pour le bien de la communauté, de faire quelque chose contre l'irrationnelle violence du monde au lieu de ne rien faire du tout. Maintenant… Maintenant, Chloé s'inquiétait de faire quelque chose contre justement. L'inquiétude la dévorait à chaque nouvelle arrestation, chaque mort d'un suspect, d'une victime au passé trouble.

Elle détestait œuvrer au malheur du Diable.

Car son travail se résumait à cela, en définitive.

Inquiéter le Diable de sa propre sécurité, inquiéter Lucifer d'une tâche sans fin dans les bas-fonds de l'Enfer.

Il était parti pour les protéger, la protéger.

Et elle n'arrivait même pas à lui retourner la pareille. Pas même un peu.

C'était l'Enfer.


	61. Chaussette

**CHAUSSETTE**

* * *

 _Trouver chaussure à son pied._

Expression courante, quoique toujours amusante à énoncer à haute voix. Malgré tout, Chloé était loin d'éprouver un amusement franc à l'heure actuelle. Pas quand sa _chaussure_ de partenaire exigeait chaussettes à ses propres pieds. Peut-être devait-elle en vouloir au destin, à leur victime ou au suspect du jour pour ce qu'elle devait supporter ?

Il fallait bien mettre la faute sur quelqu'un pour cette excentricité de nylon, coton et matériaux diverses à bannir de ses pieds diaboliques.

— Lucifer, nous sommes ici pour enquêter ; pas refaire votre garde-robe ; l'avertit-elle une seconde fois.

— Joignons l'utile à l'agréable, en ce cas.

— Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous étouffe dans ce panier à chaussettes, alors ?

Lucifer parut horrifié.

— Dans pareilles défroques ? Vous n'y pensez pas, Inspectrice ! Mais ce panier-ci fera peut-être l'affaire…


	62. Rentrer

**RENTRER**

* * *

Linda était d'un naturel optimiste. Outre sa personnalité, sa profession l'exigeait en bon nombre de situations, pour bon nombre de patients en détresse émotionnelle. Toutefois, cet atout avait été mis à mal par l'un d'entre eux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelques difficultés, celles-ci passant avec le temps, la patience, l'optimisme - justement - dont elle savait faire preuve même quand la situation paraissait désespérée pour d'autres.

Mais les autres n'étaient pas Diable.

Et le Diable n'était _pas_ dans le détail… Pas avec sa thérapeute à l'optimisme dégringolant.

— L'inspectrice m'attend, Docteur.

— Lucifer, att—

Porte claquée était son quotidien.

Non, rentrer dans les détails n'était pas le fort de Lucifer. Rentrer dans l'évident non plus.

Optimiste qu'elle demeurait, Linda doutait de pouvoir un jour l'amener à accepter un si gros détail entre lui et l'inspectrice.

C'était peut-être ça, avoir la foi ?


End file.
